Long running workflows and services may execute for many minutes, days, months, or even years. An example of a long running workflow may be an online agent that constantly searches for products or information that meet certain criteria, or an expense report system that processes a company's expense reports. Over time, the workflows may experience hardware availability, change of ownership of a service provider, or other events.